The Things We Keep
by WIWJ
Summary: Sometimes the way to keep from loosing the game is to knock the board off the table and let the pieces fall where they may. Spoilers for everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi all. I know it's been a while. I'm really irritated with the show right now. I sadly think it's lost its mojo. So while I am watching.. I spend most of my time whining..

So here is a little snip from me. Hopefully the show will start living up to my expectations soon and I'll get back out there. Until then. I have found another Love.

"Once Upon a Time.." yum.. give it a try.

…..

He watched her sleep from his tattered chair, his head lulled to the side and face slack. The reality of what he'd just done grated at him. All that work, sacrifice and sheer force of will he'd summoned to get back in, to prove he was someone to be trusted, lost in one moment when he became untrustworthy. He'd become a traitor.

His hand made it slowly towards his forehead and he let his index finger slide firmly along his brow. The right thing to do was so cloudy now. The right thing for whom? For the government? For himself? For Fiona? His family, Sam, Jesse…

There wasn't just a right or wrong, a righteous path or a deceptive path, there was no path.

It was time to clear his own path. Choose his own fate. He pulled his hand from his face, gripping the armrest of the chair with his other before pushing up. He let his palms slip over the soft cover of the goose down duvet before bending his elbows till he hovered over her mid push up.

"Fi." He whispered softly, before touching her temple with a feather light kiss. He reveled in the way her face remained the same as it had been, the only sign of her waking was the slow cat like way her lower body twisted towards him. Then one eyelid twitched, then the other before she blinked up at him.

She swallowed at the soft sad look of determination on his face.

Michael Westen had made a decision.

…

"You know I'm right." Michael whispered solemnly.

Sam looked down at his beer, unable to bring him self to protest the information he'd just received.

"But there is something to be said about safety in numbers Mike." Jesse's chest rose and fell faster than it should have for a trained operative. He had to many tells, Axe decided. Perhaps that's why he was no longer a government agent.

Sam smiled sadly, running his fingers across the table top. He was so young. In that moment he was reminded of the innocent guy he had been when they'd first met. Almost naïve, defiantly naive for an agent. All his defeated mind could currently conjure up to explain it was that he was young.

He didn't know the things that he and Michael knew. He hadn't seen those things.

"That's-." _That's not the kind of life I want for you. _The words made their way paternally to the tip of Axe's tongue but he pressed his lips together to keep them in. "Is that the kind of life you want?"

Michael's eyes didn't leave his clenched fists. Sam took a breath and turned his head towards Fiona. Her red rimmed eyes and clenched jaw said it all. She looked up quickly before turning her face away and knocking her sunglasses back down from her hairline.

"Mike there is no guarantee that Anston will not find you; that the CIA will not find you. That-."

"Jesse it's the only way." Michael's voice was final. "It's the best answer to the worst scenario. Can you do what I asked or not?"

Silence fell over the table. Fiona's head dropped to her chest. Sam watched her swallow back the onslaught of angry tears.

"You know I can Mike." Jesse told him flatly. "You know I will."

"She'll fight you." Sam watched Michael ground out the words.

"I know." The tall man whispered.

"What about Nate?" Sam's voice sounded rough. It rumbled out of his dry throat. He gripped the glass bottle a little tighter but never brought it to his lips.

"In the wind." Michael sighed. "They left this morning. Eventually.. he'll have to you know.." Westen looked up at Jesse. "Find a way to get back in touch with her."

Porter nodded briskly.

"So it's settled?." Fiona whispered, reaching out slowly and cupping her hand around her boyfriend's. "Let's do this then." Michael's eyes dropped slowly before he put on his sunglasses and stood. Sam looked away.

Jesse reached out his hand to Fiona she took it squeezing his fingers before letting go, Michael nodded at him before they swiftly walked away.

"I'll talk to Elsa." Axe ventured. "She has contacts with other hotels, someone to put you up somewhere for a while."

"How long do you think it's going to take her to realize it's a permanent vacation and not a grab your shot gun and go to Disneyland sort of vacation?" Porter asked, emotion thick in his voice.

This time Sam did raise his beer, quickly gulping down about half before rasping out quickly.

"Not very long."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona sat quietly watching Michael fix some archaic household item that Maddy would unknowingly be abandoning in a few short hours anyway.

"I don't know why they would just decide to leave for a vacation and up and go immediately." Madelyn Westen complained loudly. "Are you sure he's not in some kind of trouble?"

Michael's hands stilled, he pulled back slowly, setting the screw driver on the table. Fi starred at it as Westen's voice rumbled out soft and low.

"He's not in trouble Mom. I am." Fiona closed her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"I sent Nate away, it wasn't safe." He took a deep breath. "Jesse's going to be here in a few hours. I want you to leave with him, without complaint."

"You're sending me to _Disneyland_." She growled, Fiona wondered when the theme park had become a euphemism for going into hiding. It fit though. "How many times do I have to prove to you that I don't need to be shuttled off while you guys make one of your infamous 'last stands'? I'm staying Micha-!"

"Not this time. This time you go." He interrupted. "This time you just trust me when I say it's different and you go when Jesse says to go."

"Fiona, will you explain to him that-." She opened her eyes at met Madelyn's, not bothering to swat away the tears. The older woman's eyes softened before flickering with fear.

"You need to go with Jesse." She whispered, nodding sadly. "Please, just go with Jesse."

"What about the two of you? What about Sam?" She asked softly.

"We're going to end this." Michael said calmly, Fi watched his fingers clamp down on his mother's shoulder. Maddy's eyes never left her own. Fiona sniffed, before shaking her head quickly. Michael's mother's gaze followed the scattering tears as they landed on her dinning room table. "Mom?"

She tore her gaze away and turned to Michael.

"I'll go with Jesse." She whispered. Her son nodded, swallowing against the lump in his throat before pulling her into his chest. She studied him when they parted, before he sniffed and looked away. She turned towards Fiona, cupping her hand under the younger woman's chin and pointing her face towards hers. Madelyn smiled softly, using her thumb to swipe away tears from Fi's cheeks. "You two stick together." She told them drily, her eyes shifting between them.

"Always." Michael forced the words out as his mother's hand fell away and she disappeared into the bedroom. He reached out to Fiona and she took the hand he gave her. "We better go."

…...

Sam looked up from the drivers seat of the nondescript black rental car when the Charger pulled down the hill towards him. He got out slowly, watching his friends do the same. Fiona looked more defeated then she had yesterday. In the Chargers head lights he could see her eyes examining the gravel road. Michael's gaze was strong and steady, drilling into Sam's own. He extended the bulky envelope towards him.

"You get what we needed?" Sam asked gravely.

"Should be." Michael sighed. "If it's not enough for Pierce then I don't know what would be."

"Okay then." Axe tucked it under his arm and extended the keys to his vehicle and looking at Fiona.

"Be careful Fi." He whispered, she squeezed his upper arm, still never raising her gaze as he walked past him and climbed into the passenger seat. Sam had barely turned back to Westen before he found himself in a unpredicted embrace.

"Thanks Sam." He exhaled.

"See you soon Mikey." Sam answered painfully. Westen clapped his hand down on his friends back before backing up with a nod. Axe watched his best friends back as he headed towards Fiona.

"I hope your right about that, Sam." He told him stiffly, giving him a quick glance before closing the car door behind him.

Axe walked wordless back to the Charger, willing down his emotions as he watched the road through the rear window until he could head south on the outer road. He watched as the rental car headed north towards where Michael and Fiona were about to put things in motion.

"Damn it. I hope I'm right too Mikey." Axe muttered to himself.


End file.
